Deja Vu
by fuwaeshii
Summary: What if Seven's memories weren't erased every time you pressed the 'reset' button? A Mystic Messenger fanfic where Seven is fully conscious throughout the events of the game (while everyone else are just AI's) Narrated from Seven's perspective. (Taps a bit on the headcanon that Seven will always love you no matter which route you take so don't be too surprised haha) ANGSTYYYY


_Hey guys! This is my first fanfic on MM, and I really look forward to hearing any suggestions or comments you guys may have! Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it! (Do tell me what you ship too! JUZEN FOREVER *v*) Hope you enjoy! :D -fuwa_

* * *

 **WARNING! SPOILERS FOR SEVEN'S ROUTE AHEAD. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**

* * *

 **Deja Vu**

 _A Mystic Messenger fanfic where Seven is fully conscious throughout the events of the game. Narrated from Seven's perspective._

* * *

Chapter One: Where it all began

* * *

When I first opened my eyes, I was greeted by a pitch black abyss. I didn't know where I was or what I looked like or what I was, but I could see strings of binary numbers rapidly whizzing past my sight in a random fashion. Alone, in the darkness, I watched the streaks of 0's and 1's zip across the space like... I think they were called shooting stars? That's what they called it, but I've never seen one before. I certainly hope I get to one day.

Letting imaginary eyelids cover my non-existent eyes, I soaked in the silence, as more numbers started flashing around me, guided by a blinking white bar. An arrow shaped object flew around the screen, rearranging the numbers, placing them at different spots, dotting the space like stars. Slowly, the numbers gathered around me and started wrapping themselves around me, curling around what would become my physical form. An unexplainable, queer feeling bubbled up inside me, as if I had seen and experienced this all before. What was this feeling? Where did I feel this before? Everything felt so oddly familiar.

As the endless strings of numbers a vague physical shape of what they called a body, I looked down at my hands, composed of glowing numbers, and clasped them tight, watching the numbers roll over each other clumsily to follow the command of my movements. Eventually, the numbers settled into my shape, leaving me alone in the darkness once more. That feeing hit me again. Where did this happen before? This definitely happened before, but it was frustrating not knowing where this feeling came from.

A faint beeping sound rang out in a distance, from nowhere. Red words were displayed across my eyes: "RESET - COMPLETE. REBOOT APPLICATION." Like a knife, the words stabbed into my chest painfully. Re...set? What was being reset? Why was it being reset? The confusion is certainly making me feel all weird inside, it's almost suffocating. A small speck of light announced it's presence, slowly getting brighter and brighter. It consumed every bit of darkness, engulfing everything in it's way. Calmly, I shut my eyes tight, embracing the impact, letting it bring me wherever I was meant to be. A new chapter was about to begin. I let the light take over me, and a warm substance flowed through my veins. My body went numb, limbs going stiff. Goodbye, everyone. Let's meet again someday.

"Cheritz." The sound of a husky voice forced me to open my eyes. The crisp sound of cymbals and the ring of a piano solo decorated the silence, before the music escalated into an upbeat pop song. I looked around me and saw my friends, Zen, Jaehee, Jumin and Yoosung. Their names just popped up in my head out of nowhere, which struck me as weird, but I guess any information will help me in this situation. We've been friends for as long as I could remember. I had only met them a few seconds ago, but I'm sure we'll get along well. That was how it was supposed to go anyway, I didn't have a choice to make at that. Strangely, they were all motionless, smiling into the distance. My inner confusion did not stop me from following their actions, and something inside me made me do the same, too. I grinned widely at an invisible person that I had never met before. I had no idea what or who we were smiling at, but it seemed like I was programmed to do so. I'm not really the type to complain about things, but hey - not being able to control your own body really sucks!

After a while of restrained torture, everything turned black again, and my '"friends" disappeared. It seems like the screen was loading. This is my chance! I don't know who I am or rather who I'm supposed to play, but this is the best chance to find out! I whipped out a file out of thin air with a practiced swish, and the file somehow contained all information I needed to know about my character. On the cover of the file were some character designs of this man with red hair and... well, very funky glasses. Pretty intriguing choice of fashion. Whatever, I really need to get on with it!

 _My name is Saeyoung Choi, other names include Luciel Choi or Seven._ It seems like I have a bit of a identity crisis. Great. Just what I need.

 _My chat room username is 707._ Sketchy, but I like it.

 _I am 21 years old_. Strange, I'm pretty sure I was just born a second or two ago. Well, whatever.

 _My hair colour is red and my eye colour is yellow._ I might look pretty cool if I ever get a chance to see how I look like someday. I hope I'm not too beautiful so that I won't faint when I see myself. (Gross.)

 _My birthday is June 11th._ I'm positive today isn't the eleventh of June... whatever that meant.

 _I am 175cm tall._ I can't possibly be taller than this 12cm screen, can I? (Something inside me told me I would have liked to see how that worked. I slapped myself internally at that stupid thought.)

 _I work as a professional hacker for an underground organization, and deep down, I do not enjoy my job._ I don't know who this "Saeyoung" is, but he has a lot of problems in his life, doesn't he. Can't he just quit his job or something?

 _I have a twin brother, Saeran Choi, whom I share a deep relationship and sad past with._ A twin brother? I don't remember seeing anyone with me in that darkness earlier. Oh well. What gives? Having a twin brother whom you had never seen before must be a thing these days.

I skipped past a few trivial points, about my past, about this guy called V or something, and some lady called Rika.

Until I scrolled past a rather odd point.

 _No matter which route MC gets, I will always love her._ Love? What did that even mean? Who is MC? Slightly confused, I skipped over that seemingly trivial point, scanning through the list quickly, cramming as much information in as possible. For some unknown reason, I digested the points quickly, almost as if I had lived as this person before. I was pretty certain that this is the first time though. Ah, whatever. It seems like the light is returning, I'd better get ready.

With well-practiced movements, I shifted my attention over to the messenger function of the application, waiting for the conversation that would begin in a few seconds. I don't know what is about to happen, or what will happen from this point on, but I had a gut feeling that this would be a wild ride. I forced out a thin smile, with a little anxiety welling up inside me. Who will I meet? What will we go through together? What will the story be like this time? With those thoughts in mind, I let the light consume my senses once again. The story is about to begin. Let's start this again from the beginning, shall we?

* * *

That's it for chapter one! The next chapter will be about "Seven's" first day in the chat room! Do leave some feedback so the next chapter can be better! :D Hope to see you guys soon!


End file.
